Sonic Riders: A minha versão
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Sonic e companhia reunese para esta fabulosa corrida, bom seria fabulosa se eu não metese lá o nariz...


**Oi bacanos, estou de volta a esta secção com uma nova fic e nesta vez para celebrar o lançamento do jogo Sonic Riders! (tou agora a poupar dinheiro para o comprar, lol) Mais uma vez é uma fic de humor, com muita paródia e conta com a acção curtida deste novo jogo de corridas, onde se usa como transporte uma espécie de pranchas flutuantes chamadas Extreme Gears, que garantem muita velocidade! (A fama do Sonic já era! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) E a contar com novas personagens como o Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow e Storm the Albatross! Bem, chega de paleio e bora passar para a fic antes que o povo adormeça, hehehehehehe…ah! E como é o meu costume, vou estar na corrida para estragar a festarola…hum…pobres bichos...**

**Fic: Sonic Riders: A minha versão**

Sol. Nuvens. Passarinhos. Prédios. Estradas. Pistas? Ya, tá-se bem, aqui em Metal City, a cidade bacana cheia de estilo, com muita carro a buzinar, gajas a curtir pois chegou a Primavera e eu aqui na boa na linha da partida numa estação de comboios, men! Daqui fala o…

Knuckles: SONIC!

Sonic: …emburrado Sonic…

Knuckles: Ou isso. Queres parar com esse paleio de chacha para as câmaras de televisão e dares no pé? A corrida tá prestes a começar e os outros andam a pentear macacos por tua causa, pá! Não tens jeito nenhum para anfitrião de jogos de corridas men, devia ser eu…

Tails: Mas o que é que vocês estão aí a fazer? Peguem nas vossas pranchas e venham para os vossos lugares!

Sonic: Ó Tails, depois de tanto tempo amarrado a mim como uma melga não devias começar a falar de uma maneira mais bué? Esse teu estilo bebé já enjoou todo o Mundo!

Tails: Qual quê, eu só tenho oito anos, o que posso eu fazer?

Knuckles: Podes fazer as malas que já me enjoastes! Esses teus olhinhos de Bambi já pertencem a uma geração passada da história. Pareces um bicho infantil com eles!

Tails: Estou…chocado…eu tenho olhinhos de Bambi? (sacou um espelho do nada olhando por todos os ângulos)

Knuckles: Alguém que me arranje um saco de vómito…

Comentadora: Senhoras e senhores, bichos, bichas e bichorocos, bem-vindos ao Ex-World Grand Prix ou coisa parecida! Peço aos concorrentes que se dirigem á linha da partida, incluindo o ouriço panasco, o equidna invocadinho e á raposa lingrinhas…

Sonic, Knuckles e Tails: ¬¬

Tails: Que raio de comentadora é aquela? Tá-me dar cabo dos miolos! Quem é quem a contratou?

Sonic: Não tive escolha, men, eu lancei um anúncio por toda a cidade e só aquela gaja é que quis o emprego! Eu não tenho culpa deste jogo ser pouco famoso! Tá tudo virado para o jogo oficial do Shadow! Aquele camelo…

Knuckles: O camelo é porreiro…

Comentadora (a berrar láááááá na cabine ao longe): Perdão, a "gaja", que sou eu, é a autora desta fic, não está aqui para te aturar e pode correr-te daqui com um simples estalar de dedos. Queres experimentar?

Sonic: Nah, não te canses! Não sou eu quem está a ferrar o dente!

KnucklesGirl (por detrás do Sonic): O que é que dissestes ratazana?

Sonic: Disse que tenho o rabo quente!

Knuckles: …

Tails: O que foi Knuckles?

Knuckles: …grrrrr….

Tails: Ó pá, o que vistes agora?

Knuckles: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

KnucklesGirl: É comigo?

Knuckles: ARGHHHHHHHHH! (deu um salto espectacular mas o Tails agarrou-lhe pela cauda, ficando este a cinco milímetros de mim, a agitar os braços furioso que nem um professor em crise económica) EU MATO-TE! EU ESGANO-TE! EU FAÇO-TE EM PI-CA-DI-NHO!

KnucklesGirl: Credo canhoto! É assim que me cumprimentas Knux?

Knuckles (a cuspir fogos do inferno): KNUX É A P&$ QUE TE PARIU! SUA VADIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tails (já com as mãos vermelhas de tanto segurar o rabo do Knuckles): Ui ui ui ui ui ui ui, conhece-a de algum lado Knuckles?

Knuckles: ESTA FILHA DA TRUTA (apontando-me com o dedo gordo) FANOU-ME A ESMERALDA MESTRE NUMA FIC DE UM CLUBE DE BAD BOYS OU SEJA LÁ QUE O FOR, TOU PARA ME LIXAR DO QUE SE TRATA E AINDA GOZOU COM A MINHA BELA CARA! MERECE MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!

Sonic: Huhuhuhuhuhu, faz isso, faz!

KnucklesGirl: Cala a boca ratazana!

Sonic: Queres levar nas ventas?

KnucklesGirl: Nas tuas?

Sonic: Não, nas do padre…ó porra, agora baralhei tudo…é nas tuas e acabou a conversa! Say goodbye!

POF

KnucklesGirl: Dizias tu?

Sonic: Dizia que te peço misericórdia e que me tirasse esse calhamaço da minha cabeça…

KnucklesGirl: …que não usas para pensar…

Sonic: ORA SUA…

KnucklesGirl: Eu gostava de te humilhar por mais um tempinho, mas é que tenho uma corrida para sabotea…quer dizer, comentar…

Sonic, Knuckles e Tails: ¬¬Ladra…

KnucklesGirl: É irem para a linha da partida tá? Ah, e Knuckles…

Knuckles (carrancudo): Quié!

KnucklesGirl: Controle esse mau génio ao pé de mim, ok? Eu já estou cheia disso até á ponta dos cabelos e sinceramente esse tipo de coisas é tão **baixa **até mesmo para ti, meu filho…

Aí o Knuckles partiu para a agressão.

Passando a fita um pouco mais para a frente…

KnucklesGirl: TRÊS…DOIS…UM…LET IT RIP!

Competidores: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Perdon…

Competidores: ANDA COM ISSO PÁ!

KnucklesGirl: Chatos! PARTIDA!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: EI, ESQUECERAM-SE DA ABERRAÇÃO!

Tails: Olha quem fala! (parado a beber um suminho de maracujá)

KnucklesGirl: Ó bicho, parte para a onda ou ainda perdes o comboio!

Tails: Olha, vai dar banho ao cão! (arrancou a alta velocidade)

KnucklesGirl: "Raposa de uma figa, um dia ainda te apresento a Hopeless!" JET! DÁ UM CHUTE Á ABERRAÇÃO!

Jet: Aberração? Aonde? (olhando por todos os lados, enquanto o Tails o ultrapassava)

KnucklesGirl: Á tua frente ó criatura!

Jet: E aquilo é uma aberração? Ele tem alguma coisa a mais?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Mais á frente…

Sonic: UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Eu sou imbatível bacanos, esta corrida tá no papo pá! Isto é só uma questão de perícia!

KnucklesGirl (a segui-lo com o avião Tornado): A inteligência também se usa, mas isso nem se fala, pois não Sonic? A tua cabeça só serve para criar piolhos!

Sonic: ¬¬Há-de chegar a hora que te vou ferrar…

KnucklesGirl: Eu teria mais preocupada é com o pote de banhas que está atrás de ti!

Sonic: O quê?

BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM (o pote de banhas, neste caso o Storm, deu-lhe um empurrãozinho, arremessando-o para fora da pista)  
KnucklesGirl: E o Sonic foi chutado e é expulso da equipa! E perde o patrocínio das sapatilhas e dos douradinhos do capitão Iglo…

CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (uma prancha voadora caiu-me mesmo em cima da minha carcaça. Sorte o avião não ter caído também…)

Sonic: Eu disse-te que te ferrava…tosca...(puxando a pele debaixo dos olhos para baixo) E isso é meu! (tirando a prancha de cima de mim e soltou pelo avião fora)

KnucklesGirl (com um baita carolo na cabeça): PARTE UMA PERNA BICHO!

CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KnucklesGirl: ERA UM ELOGIO, PÁ!

Fora esta minha intervenção, a corrida seguiu-se normal, com direito a chutes, pontapés, insultos, arremessos, beijos á plateia, chamar artolas ao árbitro, aulas de piano, lanche, ioga, etc etc. Por fim, pararam todos num estação de serviço (dizem que há uns quantos no jogo)

Knuckles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (após de beber um vodka de uma só vez) Nada como uma bebida para refrescar os neurónios!

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo do nada): Tens neurónios? Parabéns!

PLOF

Knuckles: QUERES REPETIR A PIADA?

KnucklesGirl: Nah, prefiro viver…(com uma marca de punho na cara, com os óculos feitos num oito)

Wave: Qual quê miúda! Acaba com a raça dela, Knux!

KnucklesGirl: Fecha a matraca…andorinha?

Wave: O que foi?

KnucklesGirl: Tu és uma andorinha?

Wave: Não, sou a pata Margarida, duh!

KnucklesGirl: E tu és um falcão? (apontando ao Jet) E tu és um albatroz? (apontando ao Storm)

Storm: Nope, sou uma vaca, tens dúvidas?

KnucklesGirl (sem ligar á baboseira que ele tinha dito): Mas vocês são passarocos! Porque é que andam em pranchas flutuantes? Não deviam andar a voar por aí?

Jet (encabulado): Bem, nós…

KnucklesGirl: Vocês não sabem voar? GRANDA NOÍA!

Passarocos: …

KnucklesGirl: Essa é de partir o coco! Até a aberração voa! Não têm vergonha na cara?

POF TUM CRÁS POF BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

…

…

…

Wave: Mais alguma crítica ou comentário a fazeres?

KnucklesGirl: (completamente arrebentada, com uns quantos pneus caídos em cima de mim) Não senhora, claro que não senhora, quer que lhe dê uma massagem senhora?

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (fizeram-se á estrada, deixando-me para trás a comer pó)

KnucklesGirl: Cof cof cof (vêem?) ei! Voltem para aqui bando de bichos mucha raros! Olhem que eu me zango! Eu vou vingar-me! Nem que o céu me caia por cima da cabeça!

Nesse preciso momento a estação de serviço foi-se abaixo…

Knuckles (olhando para trás): Parece que a caixa de óculos não nos vai incomodar por uma boa temporada!

KnucklesGirl (agarrada a ele): Não querias mais nada, pois não? É já a seguir!

Knuckles: CREDO! Chispa-te daí, demónio do inferno! (dando-me um "chega pra lá" com o ombro)

KnucklesGirl: Nah, nem penses, pá, eu quero cavalgar! (a segurar-me pelas aquelas madeixas esquisitas dele)

Knuckles: Ok, tás mesmo a pedi-las!

KnucklesGirl: Eu só peço uma bebida.

PLOF

KnucklesGirl (a "voar" para a frente a toda a velocidade): Mas o que é que eu fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz?

BUUUUMMMMMMM (choquei contra o Jet, arremessando-o para fora da prancha, ficando lá eu)

KnucklesGirl: Cool, uma prancha só para moi! Bora ganhar esta corrida! Como é que se anda nisto?

Mais á frente…

Sonic: _I am the champion. You are the losers. I going to win! _Tá ali a meta! Tou podre de rico!

KnucklesGirl: ALGUÉM ME PARE ESTA COIIIIISSSSSAAAAAA!

Sonic (olhando para trás): Quê?

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (choquei com toda a força contra a ratazana e ambos fomos projectados que nem mísseis e cortamos a linha da meta nesta figura! Que cena marada, não acham?)

Eggman: A linha da meta foi cortada! E o vencedor é….olha, é o padre, onde é que estão as vossas pranchas?

PLOF (nesse mesma hora as pranchas chocaram contra ele e mandaram-no dar uma volta….até ao quarteirão seguinte)

Eggman (mais ou menos a cem metros dali): ESTÃO DESCLASSIFICADOS! TOMEM LÁ QUE JÁ ALMOÇARAM!

Sonic e KnucklesGirl (o ouriço estava em cima de mim): QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ? JUÍZ LADRÃO!

Eggman: C´EST LA VIE!

Logo de seguida, os outros concorrentes cortaram a linha da meta uns a seguir aos outros, mas como o juiz ladrão não viu, não deu para ver quem ganhou…

Sonic: Porra men, queria tanto ter aquele Mercedes e tu estragastes tudo! É a discórdia da fic, tu és…(parou porque…)

KnucklesGirl (com uma aura flamejante á volta e olhos de demónio): Continua…estou a gostar de ouvir…(saca do nada o martelo da Amy)

Sonic: …(engoliu seco)

Knuckles (tapando os olhos da aberração): Não olhes Tails, isto não é para crianças…

Esta parte da fic foi censurada a pedido da Sonic Team…

Semanas mais tarde, no hospital de Metal City…

Amy: Abra a boquinha, olha o aviãozinho…

Sonic (deitado numa cama, todo coberto de ligaduras): Pára com isso Amy, não ouvistes que o médico disse? Não dar de comer aos animais!

Amy: Tu é que fostes um animal por teres entrado naquela porcaria de corrida! Foi te merecido! Agora sê um amorzinho e deixa que eu…

Sonic (esperançoso):…desapareça daqui?

Amy: Querias mas não comes!

Sonic: Bolas!

Nessa altura a porta do quarto foi aberta por…

Sonic: DIABOS! QUE FAZES AQUI, SUA TERRORISTA DE FICS?

KnucklesGirl: Dar-te alguns bombos, algum mal nisso?

Sonic: Aposto que lhes botastes veneno ou coisa parecida, pensas que eu não sei que tu só me ferrar e…por falar nisso…ahm…quando ao que se passou na parte censurada…prometes que guardas segredo? É que eu tenho uma reputação a zelar…

KnucklesGirl: Hum…não te preocupes, ninguém vai ficar a saber!

Enquanto isso, na avenida principal da cidade…

Shadow (com um maço de jornais): Extra! Extra! Sonic the Hedgehog apanha vergonhosamente de uma escritora e chora feito lingrinhas! Extra! Extra!

**FIM**

**E então? Gostaram? Pobre Sonic…(pobre o tanas!) sofreu tanto…(bem feito!) Sou tão má…(adoro ser má!)…admite-se? (dúvidas?) Bem, mmadam-me reviews! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE!**


End file.
